REBORN
by GamiKaze
Summary: REBORN je veux lui dire, j'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime mais je ne peux pas... nos différences sont trop grande. Je voudrais qu'il me voit autrement que le dixième parrain d'une famille de mafieux, je veux qu'il me vois comme le Sawada Tsunayoshi que je suis. rating T (je ne suis pas encore très a l'aise avec les rating...) couple R27


disclamer: le manga Reborn (KHR) ne m'appartiens pas

Rating: K+ ; T

c'est une OS (One Shot)

les personnages risquent d'être OCC ... de plus Reborn ici est adulte !

REBORN

Reborn … je n'ai que ce nom en tête depuis quelques jours… pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? En faite, depuis qu'il est redevenu un véritable tueur, un véritable adulte j'ai ressenti des sentiments que je n'avais encore jamais réellement connus avec Kyoko, je pensais savoir ce qu'était l'amour avec un grand A mais depuis que je l'ai vu, lui, cet homme grand, svelte, beau et mystérieux je ne pense qu'a lui.

C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Être tombé amoureux d'un homme qui il n'y a même pas si longtemps était un bébé, être tombé amoureux d'homme qui est mon professeur et qui a presque le double de mon âge… c'est impensable tout comme les sentiments que j'éprouve aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'ils disparaîtront vite car en attendant je n'arrive presque plus a le regarder en face, mon cœur frappe si fort dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il est près de moi que je suis sur qu'il peut l'entendre, et surtout je n'arrive pas a me concentrer sur mes devoir; du coup mes notes (qui était déjà épouvantable) sont devenu catastrophique alors Reborn me redonne de plus en plus de cour mais rien n'y fait … je suis obnubiler par sa présence et non par mon avenir qui se joue peut-être sur mes notes d'aujourd'hui.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, les nuages sont bien sombre par rapport a d'habitude, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Reborn est parti en Italie quelques jours pour une affaire avec le neuvième boss de la famille Vongola et c'est à ce propos que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur Reborn il a du rentrer plutôt d'Italie, il fait souvent le coup du "je pars a l'autre bout du monde mais tu me reverra quand même ce soir" de ce fait ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'il soit déjà la. Il me regarde mais je lui tourne le dos, je sens son lourd regard sur moi mais je continue de regarder ce ciel si nuageux qui semble si triste, près a pleurer tout un océan. Ce ciel me ressemble il est quelques sorte: comme moi, près à craquer a n'importe quelle instant.

J'entends mon prénom ou plutôt mes surnoms que je déteste le plus « Dame-Tsuna »,«Tsunaze » prononcé par cette homme qui m'obsède mais je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment je voudrais qu'il parte un peu plus longtemps de façons a ce que mes sentiment disparaissent avec lui, mais il est la, il m'appelle et je ne me retourne pas si je me retourne je perdrais mes convictions actuelles. Alors je ne me retourne pas mais je l'écoute.

« Dame-Tsuna, tu m'écoute ? … J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Le neuvième souhaite que tu te marie, que tu ais une descendance et il veut passer un accord avec une famille ce mariage va faire signe d'accord tu dois oublier Kyoko »

D'un coup je me suis lever et tourné vers lui, je me suis mis à marcher en direction de la porte, il était a cote de celle-ci mais pourtant il ne me barra pas la route, je m'arrêtais a son niveau je le regardais dans les yeux et lui dit tout simplement :

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris »

je sortis de ma chambre avec comme dernière image de lui, un homme choquer mais aussi en ayant la détermination de ne plus jamais le revoir, lui, l'homme que j'aime, l'homme qui m'as dit d'arrêter de l'aimer pour aimer une femme que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam…

J'ai mal au cœur comme si ce si petit muscle allait s'écraser sur lui-même, je me sens faible et fatiguer comme si dans l'instant qui suit mon corps allait tomber sur le sol et ne jamais se relever.

Je continue de marcher je ne sais pas vraiment ou aller alors je suis le chemin que mes pieds choisissent et je me retrouve devant la rivière je suis content que Gokudera et Yamamoto ne soit pas la, je veux rester seul.

Je veux sentir l'herbe sous mes pieds, j'enlève mes chaussures. J'ai chaud je ne me sens pas bien dans cette étouffante chaleur, j'enlève ma veste. Je m'approche du bord pour voir les poissons de la rivière qui eux sont libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent. J'entends des pas rapide s'approcher pourvu que se ne soit qu'un simple coureur qui ne fait pas attention au paysage mais à sa course…

« Tsuna ! »

Ho non … je reconnais cette voix… je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux plus l'entendre ! Je décide de m'avancer et de tomber dans l'eau froide et accueillante, il n'y a pas de courant l'eau est assez calme.

Je me sens bien l'eau glacial me mord la peau mais au moins ici aucun de mes problèmes ne viennent me gâcher cette sensation si intense, je me sens bien même si l'air commence à me manquer.

Soudainement je sens quelqu'un me tirer le bras pour me ramener a la surface, je n'ai plus de force, je ne peux pas me débattre, l'air rentre avec force dans mes poumons ça me fait mal. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je veux rester dans ce monde obscure.

« Tsuna ! Réveille-toi ! Réponds-moi ! »

Il me secoua durement, voulait-il vraiment que je me réveille, moi Tsunayoshi Sawada ou voulait-il simplement ne pas perdre le decimo qui est en moi ? Je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments, je ne peux pas lutter contre lui.

J'entends le bruit strident d'une ambulance est-ce lui qui l'a appelé ? Non… j'entends comme un rassemblement de personne autour de moi ça doit être eux qui ont appelé pour me sauver… enfin tenter de me sauver.

Je sens une personne me prendre mon faible pou tandis qu'une autre prépare un brancard puis les deux autres personnes qui reste me pose sur ce fameux brancard. Mais je ne veux pas partir d'ici je veux rester la près de cette rivière.

Mon esprit se ferme doucement je ne sens plus rien mis a part ce masque d'oxygène que l'ont me mis sur le visage.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

J'ouvris mes yeux, je ne vis que du blanc, du sol au plafond, il n'y avait rien a part le lit dans laquelle je suis actuellement. La fenêtre était fermé mais je pouvais voir les rayons de soleils qui le traversais. Je tentais de me levais mais ma main droite est accrocher par une paire de menotte au lit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Reborn, je ne pouvais dire dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait a ce moment la cependant je lis de la colère, de la tristesse et encore quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne saurais dire ce que c'est.

« Tu resteras ici le temps que tu récupère, et jusqu'à ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu as sauté lorsque je suis arrivé. »

Le ton employer par le tueur était sans appelle je devais lui avouer mes sentiments pourtant je ne le ferais pas, de toute façons qu'il accepte ou non mes sentiments il me prendra toujours pour un gamin irresponsable, il ne m'aimera jamais comme moi je l'aime et surtout il me dira que de toute façon je devrais épouser la femme qu'a choisi le neuvième. Je n'ai pas le choix.

« Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? »

Pourquoi me pose-t-il la question s'il connait la réponse ?

« Je ne veux plus te voir Reborn. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

Il ne répond pas, pourtant il avance vers moi, il ne doit pas avoir compris pourquoi je lui ai dit de me laisser. je ne veux pas qu'il continu d'avancer ! Je ne peux pas reculer ! Mon cœur recommence a rebattre a une vitesse époustouflante tandis que Reborn s'arrête à moins d'une enjambé de mon lit.

« Tu dis que je ne comprends rien » commença t-il « mais toi, tu es vraiment incompréhensible… pourquoi lorsque je m'approche ton cœur bat plus vite ? Pourquoi rougis-tu en ce moment ? Pourquoi me dire de sortir de ta vie alors que tu m'appelle ? Pourquoi pleurs-tu en ce moment ? J'ai beaucoup d'interrogation à ton sujet et je compte bien te faire répondre à chacune de mes questions.»

à chacune de ces question mon cœur rate un battement j'ai envie de lui répondre calmement mais je ne peux pas il m'énerve à ne soit-disant rien comprendre! je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus :

« mais je ne t'intéresse pas ! Pour toi je ne suis que le decimo celui qui sera obligé d'épouser une inconnue alors que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un qui fait battre mon cœur comme tu le dit si bien, quelqu'un qui me fait rougir, qui me fait rire et surtout qui me donne du courage de continuer dans ma vie de tous les jours… et ne me dit pas que tu ne m'as pas compris ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un adulte mais je ne suis plus un gamin ! Je sais que je ne t'intéresse pas, je … j'ai juste besoin de temps pour oublier alors maintenant part !

-Non. »

Pourquoi ne veux t-il pas partir ? Que veux t-il ? Pourquoi continue t-il d'avancer vers moi ?! il pose un genoux sur le lit et s'approche encore plus.

« Premièrement, tu m'intéresse. Deuxièmement je vois en toi le Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, celui qui dépassera ces prédécesseurs, celui qui a un le plus grand cœur au monde,je ne vois pas en toi seulement le parrain, je te vois toi, je vois quelqu'un d'extrêmement sincère, de plus, je sais que tu n'es plus un gamin et ça je l'ai compris il y a longtemps pour finir,je ferais en sorte que tu ne m'oublie jamais. » dit-il calmement comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement normal.

il était déjà proche de moi mais maintenant il l'est encore plus je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage, je respirais difficilement puis, mon souffle s'est arrêté, pile au moment où il posa ces lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est un rêve, ça ne peut être réel. Je ferme les yeux, je veux profiter de ce moment si merveilleux. Mes larmes ont arrêté de couler depuis longtemps, je me sens heureux je voudrais tellement que le temps s'arrête la maintiennent, tout de suite !

Je le sens se reculer doucement, je sens son regard sur moi pourtant mes yeux sont clos. Je sens mon cœur battre mais pas seulement je sens son cœur frapper contre sa sens la chaleur de la pièce qui était si froide, se réchauffer. Je me sens si bien, j'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans ceux de Reborn à ce moment ci, je me sentis… revivre.

FIN

petite note !

ça fessais longtemps que je n'avais pas écris dite moi si quelque chose surtout que j'ai écrit ce texte en moins de 5 heures... sinon j'espère que vous avez aimer cette petite OS qui était pour l'anniversaire de Reborn (13/10) et Tsuna (14/10)...

voilà à bientôt pour une nouvelle OS !


End file.
